


The Legend of Qiang, Book One: Unity

by Makosrightarm



Series: The Legend of Qiang [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Future Fic, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makosrightarm/pseuds/Makosrightarm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>58 years after Avatar Korra stopped Kuvira and saved Republic City, a new Avatar has appeared. His name is Qiang, and after years of being raised to be a pawn in a neverending cold war, he has escaped to seek his destiny as the Avatar. However, his actions may have inadvertently set the stage for the cold war to heat up.</p><p>Finding himself in Republic City and with friends both old and new to support him, Qiang begins his journey to take his place as the Avatar!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape From the City

**The Legend of Qiang**

**Book One: Unity**

**Chapter One: Escape from the City**

_58 years ago_

  
His suit had been pressed that very morning. His facial hair - as much as he had, anyway - was freshly-shaven. His coif was perfectly-arranged - but that was hardly unusual. If there was one thing Wu prided himself on, it was his unquestionably perfect hair. Also, many other things, but it was mostly his hair.

Earth King Wu stood nervously behind a podium, facing a crowd of hundreds, if not more. Camera flashes burst all around, each one blinding Wu for half a second. The expectations of the throng were clearly high. Everyone was eager to see what the new Earth King had to say, now that the war with Kuvira was over.

It was all a little overwhelming, and Wu glanced over to Avatar Korra, who stood by his side, for encouragement. She met his gaze with a comforting smile and nod of her head, as if she knew what thoughts were running through his mind and believed he could do it anyway. For some reason, this felt like exactly what Wu needed.

With a newfound confidence, Wu returned his gaze to the crowd before him, cleared his throat, and began to speak.

“Citizens,” he began, “of both the Earth Kingdom and abroad, I address you now as Wu, King of the Earth, Sovereign of the Mountain, Swamp, and Sand, Light of Ba Sing Se, and Guide of the Nation.”

He smiled a tiny smile. “Kind of a ridiculous series of titles, isn’t it?” he said. “Pompous. Self-aggrandizing. But a few months ago I’d have used them without a second thought. I wouldn’t have even considered how they may have colored other peoples’ perception of me. I was content to stay within my own little world of royalty, completely shut out from the needs and concerns of my subjects.”

Wu gripped the sides of the podium tightly. “That’s the curse of royalty. You and your family become isolated from your people. Raised so high above them that they become insects to you. And the worst part is that you’re happy about it. You think that’s how things ought to be.”

The Earth King hung his head morosely. “I suppose many of you expect me to get on stage and condemn Kuvira, and everything she did when she controlled the Earth Kingdom. And it is true that she did many things that were inexcusable. She created wounds which will take years to heal. And yet, I cannot bring myself to denounce her entirely. In my exile from my nation, I observed and learned many things about my people, things I would not have been able to learn otherwise. My people had been hurting. They had been crying out for change and reform for ages, even before Zaheer killed my great-aunt and even before Kuvira took over. My family and I were simply too blind to see it.”

Murmurs ran through the crowd. Some were surprised, others angry, but no matter what they were, no one got up to leave. The whole crowd was hanging onto Wu’s every word.

“Kuvira’s methods and actions may have gone over the line and caused much damage and harm,” Wu continued, “but she was not a monster. We cannot dismiss her as one, because if we do then we discredit everything she did, right as well as wrong, and we lose a golden opportunity to challenge the problems with our status quo.

“Kuvira never stopped thinking about the people she felt she was fighting for,” Wu declared. “The people of the Earth Kingdom. People who have, throughout their history, valued freedom, independence, and bravery above all other things. My predecessors could not hear the cries of the people. They would not listen. Well, I think it’s high time that changed. The people of the Earth Kingdom want the freedom to decide their own fate and choose their own destiny. The reason I called this press conference is to declare that, within at most six years from this day, the Earth Kingdom will cease to exist, and independent Earth states will be created in its place.”

Wu held his hands up to quell the crowd as the murmurs began to grow in volume. “I will not be abandoning my people, however. I won’t leave the Earth Kingdom to fall into an even worse state of anarchy than it did following the Earth Queen’s death. I will remain in my position of Earth King to oversee and help guide the creation of constitutions and drawing of borders for these new nations. Once the Earth Kingdom is officially dissolved, and not a moment before, I will formally step down as monarch.”

Wu bowed. “Thank you for your time,” he said gratefully. “I’m afraid I don’t have time for questions at the moment, but another press conference will be called in due time specifically so that I may answer any questions the media may have.”

Even so, the crowd exploded into a cacophony of questions, insults, and accusations, a deafening chorus that did not die down even as the Avatar escorted Wu offstage to the safety of his police guard.

Among these guards was former Fire Ferret Mako, who greeted Korra and Wu warmly.

“That was a pretty nice speech,” Mako noted to Korra after helping load the Earth King into his armored Sato-mobile. “How much of it was him?”

“All of it, actually,” Korra replied with a grin. “Tenzin and I both offered to help him, but he insisted that he write every word. He said it wouldn’t be authentic otherwise.”

“He’s sure grown a lot since he first came to Republic City,” Mako said fondly. “It’s almost a shame that the Earth Kingdom’s being dissolved. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but he’d have made a good king.”

“I know what you mean,” Korra nodded. “But it’s for the best. The people of the Earth lands will be happier when they’re able to decide for themselves what path to take.”

“You may be right. But if it does end up going wrong, the next Avatar will have a pretty big mess to clean up, you know?”

Korra frowned before she caught sight of that trademark Mako smirk which showed he was joking. “Yeah, I know,” she laughed. “But I’m sure it’s nothing they - I - won’t be able to handle.”

“Yeah,” Mako agreed. “Whoever the next Avatar is, they’ll have been you in their last life. And if I know anything about you… well, it’s that there’s nothing you can’t handle.”

  
  


_58 years later. Shiyi, the capital of the State of Yi_

  
  
Qiang’s stance was firm, and his concentration utterly focused. Slowly, meticulously, he shifted the hard stone before him, lengthening his tunnel inch by inch. He needed to be quiet, and he needed to be subtle. He couldn’t risk an earthbender above sensing what he was doing here below. If he was caught, all of his work would be for naught.

Behind him, his ostrich-horse Ping squawked nervously. Qiang shushed the beast. “Quiet, Ping,” Qiang whispered. “I  _know_ we need to get out of Shiyi before someone notices we’re gone, but we also need to do it without being noticed. We’ve gone far enough that we should be at the gates by now. Just a bit further and we’ll be in the clear.”

Ping chirped again. Ping was a nervous animal, a fact which had often gotten both himself and Qiang into trouble, but he was also loyal, strong, and fierce when provoked. Add all that to being one of the only true friends Qiang had, and the young man had ample reason to keep Ping around.

Qiang grimaced. He had never needed to earthbend this precisely for this long, and the exertion required was beginning to take its toll. He was starting to feel dizzy, which probably wasn’t helped by how stuffy and cramped his tunnel was. Sweat formed on his brow and he began to pant. He couldn’t give up, though. What he was doing was simply too important.

Qiang was like most 17-year-old Yi men in most respects. He was of average height, his olive skin was no lighter or darker than most of his peers, and he wore his black hair short. However, there was one fact about him that set him far apart from any other Yi teenager - and anyone else in the world: Qiang was the Avatar, the latest in a millennia-old cycle of reincarnations, with the ability to bend all four of the elements.

Qiang had been raised isolated from the world in a Shiyi compound, trained in the bending arts to become the champion of the State of Yi, his home nation. Qiang had never questioned his upbringing or his purpose in life until a scant few weeks ago, when he was finally allowed full access to the compound’s library. Qiang voraciously consumed the books from which he had been forbidden access for so long, and as he did, he grew increasingly uncomfortable about his view of the world and his role in it. Subjects which had never before crossed his mind - foreign relations, the history of the Earth states, the heroic deeds of Avatars past - all at once came flooding into his consciousness. Qiang realized that he had been used all his life by those he had trusted. He knew that if he was to embrace his true duty to the world, and perform his role as the Avatar, he would need to leave Yi as soon as possible.

To that end, Qiang had planned to the most minute detail how he would escape. For days he pored over charts of Shiyi’s construction and surrounding topography, sketching in his head the path his escape tunnel would take. Once he reached the woods beyond Shiyi’s walls, he would mount Ping and trek across Yi, avoiding the roads, until he reached safety across the border.

His plan would work, Qiang was sure of it, but time was his enemy. It would not be long now before his disappearance was noticed, and once it was, the entire city would be put on high alert. He could not stop or rest until he was out of the ground and ten miles away from Shiyi.

“Alright,” Qiang finally groaned, “Unless I made a mistake, we should be… right… under…”

Qiang clasped his hands together and then spread them apart slowly, cleaving the earth above him. Rocks clacked together and loose dirt rained down upon Qiang as the ground split open. When Qiang finally finished his work, there was a perfectly round hole in the ground. The moon and the stars shimmered high above the hole, and Qiang had to squint while his eyes adjusted to the moonlight after so long in total darkness.

Qiang beamed. “We made it, Ping!” he exclaimed. Ping whinnied happily.

Qiang adjusted his stance and raised his arms slowly, bending the ground beneath him to rise and carrying him and Ping up to the surface. As he watched the sky grow closer and closer to him, Qiang’s smile grew wider and his heart beat faster. Freedom was so close. In just a few more seconds, the ground would finish its upward journey…

…And Qiang would come face to face with a bamboozled city guardsman, a young and clearly inexperienced man probably out doing border patrol. Qiang cursed himself. He should have factored in this possibility. He steeled himself for a fight.

The guard, confused by the turn of events he had just witnessed, took a while to speak. A hundred emotions passed through his face before he even said a word: he blinked in confusion, tilted his head in curiosity, and squinted in disbelief. Finally, his eyes widened as he recognized who was standing in front of him, and he clumsily got in an earthbending stance as he fumbled out “Th-the Avatar?! You- you’re not supposed to be outside the city! I- I need to take you in!”

Qiang felt a pang of guilt for having to hurt this inexperienced and insecure opponent, but he could not allow anything to stand in the way of his escape. “You’re welcome to try!” he growled, and snapped his leg in a kick-like arc at the guard, shooting a jet of flame at the hapless young man. The guard barely had time to react, summoning a shield of stone from the ground to protect himself from the flames.

Qiang went on the offensive, curving jets of fire around the guard’s shield. With a grunt, the guard thrust a pillar of earth upwards, sending himself flying and avoiding the flames. With a series of aerial punches, the guard broke off chunks of his pillar and send them hurtling toward Qiang. The Avatar called forth his own rocky shield just in time, and even then his barrier cracked and shattered as the guard pummelled it with his boulders.

Ping screeched protectively, and charged the guard at full speed. “Ping, wait!” Qiang cried, but it was too late. With a flick of the wrist, the guard shot a boulder slamming into Ping’s chest. The force of the impact blasted Ping backwards into the trunk of a tree. The creature could only give a groan before passing out.

“Ping!” shouted Qiang, horrified, but there was nothing he could do to react as the guard continued his bombardment.

Finally, Qiang’s shield smashed apart, and the young Avatar was thrown onto his back by the blowback. The guard loomed over Qiang menacingly, with a boulder floating over each hand. Qiang’s heart was beating like a drum.

“Don’t worry,” the guard assured Qiang. “I’m not going to kill you. I’ve got no reason to, and Governor Kun would have my head if I did it anyway. I’m just gonna break your arms and legs, keep you out of commission for a little while. I’ll take you back to the city, and then you can have a chat with the administrator about-”

The guard was suddenly interrupted as a blast of wind knocked him away. His boulders fell to the ground with a thud and the guard skidded across the earth until he slammed to a halt against what remained of his own stone pillar.

A shocked Qiang turned his head to see a slender young woman in red-and-saffron clothing standing firm with arms outstretched. Her eyes were golden and intense, like an eagle, and her lips were pursed tight in focus. Her head was completely shaven, and a blue tattoo in the shape of an arrow tapered down her head before ending at her forehead.

Qiang gasped as he realized who this woman was. He was looking at a real, living Air Nomad.

The woman glanced at Qiang, and approached him slowly. Qiang attempted to pick himself up, only to feel a stabbing pain in his side that made him howl and fall back down in anguish.

“Don’t try to get up on your own,” the woman told Qiang in a soft, warm voice. “I’m sure that fight took a lot out of you.” She knelt down and cradled Qiang in her arms before lifting him slowly and carefully.

“Where did you come from?” Qiang groaned. “How- how did you know where I was?”

“I was flying over on Xiang, my flying bison,” the woman explained. “He’s circling overhead right now, waiting for me to call him down.” Qiang looked up, and sure enough, a huge white creature was soaring around in the sky.

“I was heading to Shiyi,” the woman continued, “but I saw the fight going on below, and I’d be remiss in my duties if I didn’t make an effort to break up a conflict.”

“I’ve never seen an Air Nomad in Shiyi,” Qiang said through clenched teeth. The pain was growing, and it was becoming an effort just to stay conscious. “Why are you visiting?”

“I’m looking for the Avatar,” said the woman. Qiang’s vision was clouding, but her eyes pierced the fog, and as Qiang focused on them, staying awake felt just a bit easier. They were the most unique eyes he had ever seen. “There have been rumors that the Avatar is living in Shiyi. I was asked to see if they’re true.”

“Th-they’re true, alright,” Qiang said with as much of a laugh as he could muster. “The Avatar has been in Shiyi. Y-you’re looking at him.”

The woman gasped and nearly dropped Qiang in shock. “Y-you’re the Avatar?!” she exclaimed. “You’re not joking around, are you?”

Qiang did not say anything in reply, but opened his hand. It took a bit of concentration, but soon a tiny flame was dancing on his palm.

“And you were earthbending earlier…” the woman murmured. “That’s proof, alright. You’re definitely the Avatar. If that’s the case, I need to ask you to come with me back to Republic City. Are you alright with that? You’d have to leave Yi for a while.”

Qiang laughed again, and the pain returned in force. He was going to pass out soon, he knew he was. “I came out here with the intention of leaving Yi,” he said. “I’d be fine with not having to do any more legwork.” He pointed weakly at Ping, who was still lying slumped against a tree trunk. “Just make sure Ping comes along, too.”

The woman smiled, and pursed her lips together before whistling loudly. The bison above them grunted a response and began its descent.

“I’m sure you’re about ready to pass out,” the woman told Qiang with that same comforting smile from earlier. “Don’t worry, I won’t ask any more questions. You can get some rest. We’ll be in Republic City before you know it.”

“O-one thing,” Qiang said. His vision was becoming black. His grip on consciousness was slipping like sand through his fingers. “Y-your name. I never g-got your name…”

The woman smiled once more. “Zhi,” she answered. “My name is Zhi.”

It was the last thing Qiang heard before the blackness overtook him.

  
  


_Hours later, the Shiyi Compound_

  
Nuan fumed. She was pacing back and forth in her office as fast as her legs would allow, seething with a silent rage which was quickly boiling over.

“How  _DARE_ he?!” she finally bellowed, startling her valet so much that she nearly jumped out of her skin. “Seventeen years I sacrifice and labor for him, to make him the best Yi citizen possible. I sheltered him, protected him, helped him grow as an Avatar! And now?! Now he just spits in my face and leaves! I’ve never been so ashamed in my life!”

“I-it’s a shock to everyone, Madame Administrator,” the valet said meekly.

“Oh, just  _wait_  till I get my hands on him!” Nuan snarled, curling his hands into claws. “He’s going to wish he’d never been  _born_!”

“Bottle your anger, Nuan,” a deep and stoic voice suddenly said. The voice belonged to a muscular, stocky man in a green suit who strode through the open doors into the office. His face was severe and intense, and a meticulously-trimmed moustache sat beneath his large, round nose.

“Governor Kun!” Nuan blurted in surprise. Regaining her composure, she gave the Governor a brief but deep bow. “I didn’t expect to see you here until the morning.”

“The news made me hasten my journey,” the Governor explained. “Is it true?”

“I’m afraid so,” Nuan sighed. “Qiang is missing. Presumed fled. I take full responsibility for this incident, sir. Please accept my apologies.”

“No need to apologize, my old friend,” Kun said, his tone somewhere between comforting and scolding. “This turn of events is indeed unfortunate, but I would have been foolish not to account for this eventuality.”

Nuan tilted her head. “Do you mean…?”

Kun nodded. “Do not fret, Nuan,” he said. “I will need to alter the timeline somewhat, but this is no more than a small bump in the road. Glory will belong to the State of Yi in the end… whether your son is with us or not.”

To be continued…


	2. Safe Harbor

**The Legend of Qiang**

**Book One: Unity**

**Chapter Two: Safe Harbor**

Qiang drifted motionless in an azure void. He had no perception or awareness of where he was or what he was doing, or even, truthfully, of who he was. All was nothing, all was everything. Qiang felt at once uneasy and at peace. It was a strange juxtaposition.

A second figure shimmered into existence before Qiang’s eyes. The figure was a somewhat aged, muscular woman of apparent Water Tribe descent. Her hair was styled into a long braid which draped over her shoulder. Her eyes, so startlingly cyan, seemed to bathe Qiang in an aura of comfort and kinship. The woman was familiar to Qiang somehow, but he could not understand why. He didn’t think he had ever seen this woman before in his life.

“Who are you?” he asked, his voice an echo in the endless blue expanse. The woman smiled in response, but did not speak.

“Who are you?” Qiang repeated. “Answer me! Where are we? Why am I here?”

“We are nowhere,” the woman finally said, “and yet we are everywhere. The spirit of the Avatar is all-encompassing. There is nowhere our light does not touch, no life we have not affected.” Her nose crinkled as her smile grew wider. “Hello, Qiang,” the old woman laughed. “I’m so happy we could finally meet. My name is Korra.”

Qiang’s eyes widened. He tried to move closer to the woman, but his body stayed put. “Korra?” he said. “You’re Avatar Korra?”

“That is correct,” the woman confirmed. “I am Korra of the Southern Water Tribe, the Avatar that came before you. The first Avatar of our cycle.”

“Avatar Korra, I- I don’t understand,” Qiang said. “Why have I never been able to connect with you before now? I tried before. I tried so hard, but it was like my connection to my Avatar spirit was- blocked.”

“That is because it  _was_  blocked,” Korra answered sadly. “Your mind and spirit were confused because the way you were raised and the things you were taught were in conflict with what you knew to be right as the Avatar. You were unbalanced and lost, but now you are finally moving toward the light.”

Qiang beamed. “Does that mean I can call upon you for advice when I need it now?”

Korra frowned sadly. “Perhaps not,” she admitted. “Your spirit is still unbalanced. You have taken your first steps forward, but I fear you are still too conflicted within yourself to truly be in tune with your spiritual self. It will take more time and reflection for you to find peace within yourself, and discover your true potential as the Avatar.”

The void around them began to blur and fade, and Qiang could feel himself slipping away. “Wait!” he protested. “I still have so many questions!”

“Goodbye, Qiang,” Korra said soothingly. “I hope we can see each other again before long.”

Qiang screamed. Everything turned black.

/////////////////

His eyes shot open. He was curled up with his head resting on Ping’s stomach. Wind was rushing all around him, and for some reason, the clouds seemed closer than normal, and passing by much faster than they should. It was a few moments before Qiang remembered where he was and what had happened before he’d passed out, and he sat up with a groan, rubbing his temples and gritting his teeth. He had the worst headache of his life.

The airbender - Zhi - glanced back at him from her seat on the sky bison’s head. She smiled warmly at him. “Oh, good, you’re awake!” she said cheerfully. “You were out for a while. I was starting to get worried!”

Qiang got his first good look at the girl, his vision unmuddied by fading consciousness. She was beautiful in that refined, subdued manner which gives airs of normalcy, while remaining utterly unique. She was a relatively thin and small young woman, but was by no means a waif. Qiang could see the contours of muscle underneath her Air Nomad uniform. This girl was a fighter.

“Sorry for worrying you,” Qiang apologized. She smiled at him again, a comforting smile almost familial in nature that made Qiang feel at home. He had read in some old novel that smiles such as hers, which have an immediate comforting effect, were the rarest sort. Her eyes flashed when she smiled, and Qiang found himself drawn to them. Those striking eyes were the last thing he remembered seeing before he had passed out in her arms.

“You’ve got pretty eyes,” he said bluntly.

Zhi’s face turned red at the sudden compliment, and she snapped her head back around so that Qiang couldn’t see. “Uh, th-thanks,” she stammered. “People usually comment on them. Apparently they’re- they’re quite striking.” She gulped. “Y-you’ve got nice eyes yourself, um…” she looked back at Qiang, a trace of red still on her cheeks. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I got your name.”

“My name is Qiang,” Qiang said with a bow. “Avatar Qiang.”

“Qiang?” Zhi repeated. Another smile. “That’s a good name! Does it mean anything?”

Qiang looked away. “It means ‘strength,’” he answered. Technically, it was the truth, but it was not entirely accurate at the same time.

“I see,” Zhi sighed. “Avatar Qiang, huh? I still can’t believe I was the one who finally found the new Avatar.”

Qiang’s eyes shot back to Zhi. “What? What do you mean ‘found?’”

“You didn’t know?” Zhi exclaimed, shocked. “After Avatar Korra died, the Order of the White Lotus and the Air Nation searched all over the Earth states, looking for the new Avatar, but every search turned up nothing. Most people eventually just concluded that the Avatar never reincarnated at all, probably due to the light spirit Raava being ripped from Avatar Korra during Harmonic Convergence. Even the Air Nation was beginning to give up hope when we received an anonymous tip that the Avatar was in Shiyi.”

“That’s what led you there last night, then,” Qiang reasoned.

Zhi nodded. “That’s right. But still - you really had no idea that world didn’t know you existed?”

Qiang scowled and folded his arms. “There was a lot my mother and the others didn’t tell me, I guess?”

Zhi frowned. Qiang was clearly upset. She had to cheer him up somehow.

“Where are we right now?” Qiang suddenly asked, leaning his head over the sky bison’s saddle. “All I see below are mountains.”

Zhi flashed another one of those smiles Qiang was beginning to take as her signature. “Just wait a few moments,” she said in a singsong voice. “Just a little bit longer… and… now!”

The sky bison burst out of the mountain range, and Qiang was greeted by a sprawling metropolis opening into the sea. Towering gilded buildings dotted the landscape, and in the center, shooting into the sky, was the sickly green light on the Avatar Korra Spirit Portal.

They had arrived in Republic City.

Qiang scrambled to the front of the saddle to get a better view. His eyes went wide. He’d often wondered how he’d feel the first time he saw the city in person. He’d expected to feel shock, awe, reverence. What Qiang felt now, though, was more akin to unbridled joy. He smiled widely.

“It’s even more amazing than I ever imagined,” he breathed. He fixed his gaze on Zhi. It was an intense stare; Zhi felt almost as if she was looking into the sun. “It’s beautiful,” he said. “Thank you for helping me get here. If you hadn’t shown up I would still be trapped in Shiyi. I owe you more than I can say.

“I-it’s nothing, really,” Zhi said embarrassedly. “I was asked to bring the Avatar to Republic City, so… I was just doing my job.”

“Zhi,” Qiang insisted. “You have my thanks.”

Zhi smiled. “You’re very welcome. Avatar Qiang.”

Qiang leaned against the saddle. “Where are we going now?” he asked.

“Air Temple Island,” Zhi answered, her eyes gleaming. “There’s a couple of people there who are going to be really excited to meet you.”

//////////////////////////

Zhi brought her bison down to land on Air Temple Island minutes later. She helped Qiang and Ping down from the beast’s back before gesturing in the direction of the main temple. Qiang waited a short while before following her, taking a moment to breathe in the wondrous beauty of the island. The wind was still, all was quiet, and a sense of spiritual peace drifted through the air.

“Come on, Qiang!” Zhi called, and Qiang sprinted to catch up, waving back at Ping to stay put.

Ping squawked his annoyance.

The temple was ornate and breathtaking. The central chamber was trimmed with gold, the smell of incense wafted from the rafters, and a lovingly-crafted statue of Sage Tenzin decorated the very center of the room.

Standing in front of the statue was an elderly, wrinkled woman with grey hair and a fond smile, dressed in the traditional robes of the Air Nomads.

“Avatar Qiang,” Zhi said reverently, “allow me to introduce Master Jinora, spiritual leader of the Air Nation, daughter of Sage Tenzin and granddaughter of Avatar Aang.”

“The formalities aren’t necessary,” Jinora said, laughing creakily as Qiang approached her. There was a warmth and happiness in her eyes unlike anything Qiang had ever seen before.

She took his hand as he drew near, squeezing it gently. “Hello, Avatar Qiang,” she said softly. “It’s very good to meet you. And, because I know she’s in there… hello again, Korra. It’s been too long.”

The moment Jinora said Korra’s name, Qiang’s vision blurred and the room began to spin. Qiang heard the shouts and cries of people he thought he knew as his legs buckled and he fell in on himself, and the last thing he saw before everything went dark was the face of Avatar Korra.

////////////////////////////

_“Mako! Bolin! Come on, we have to stop them before they breach the mountains!”_

_“The mountains?! Intelligence said they’d be invading through the bay! All of our forces are there!”_

_“We got bad intel, but we can still stop this invasion before it starts if we take out their air support and reinforce our flank with the troops we have spare! Come on! Jinora, Asami, and Hasook are waiting for us with a war balloon!”_

_The vast orb of fire burned across the sky. Korra felt the firebender inside her roar in triumph at the incredible power the comet gave her. Mako was probably experiencing the same sensation._

_“What’s the news from the Fire Nation?” Bolin asked as the trio sprinted towards the rally point. “Is Fire Lord Izumi…”_

_“Assassinated,” Korra confirmed sadly. “Iroh barely made it out alive. These people had it all planned out.”_

_“‘Ozaists,’” Mako spat. “Even a hundred years after Fire Lord Ozai was defeated, his shadow still hangs over the world.”_

_“We’ll stop them,” Korra said confidently. “They want to use the power of Sozin’s Comet to start the Hundred-Year War over again? I don’t think so. Let’s show them how Team Avatar handles- argh!”_

_Korra fell to her knees, trembling. She clutched her stomach with one arm. Her eyes were wide, and she was panting._

_“Korra!” Mako shouted in alarm. “Korra, are you alright?”_

_“I’m fine,” Korra said uneasily, rising to her feet. “M-must just be food poisoning from your terrible cooking. Don’t worry, everything’s alright. Now come on. We have a war balloon to catch.”_

/////////////////

Qiang bolted upright as he suddenly came to. His skin was hot and itchy from sweat, and he felt queasy. He was in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room, with medical equipment set off to the side. He ran his hand through his head as he tried to remember what had happened.

“Oh, good, you’re awake,” someone said. Qiang turned his head to see Jinora walk slowly into the room. “How are you feeling, young man?”

“Terrible,” Qiang groaned. “How long was I out?”

“Just a couple of days,” Jinora informed him. “The healers have been able to treat you physically, but I suspect what caused your blackout has more to do with your spiritual state. Your spiritual self is restless and out of balance. It will take time and effort to soothe your spirit, and no amount of waterbending can do that.”

His spirit was out of balance. Qiang felt as if someone had told him that before, but he couldn’t remember who or when. There was a blank space where the memory ought to be.

“Well, you’re the ‘spiritual leader,’” Qiang said. “What do you recommend?”

Jinora stroked her chin in thought for a bit. “Tell me, Avatar Qiang, did you ever begin your airbending training? As a matter of fact, what elements have you mastered so far?”

“Just earth and fire,” Qiang shrugged. “Before I left Shiyi I had been assigned airbending scrolls to read and learn forms from, but I didn’t get very far and I never had a master.”

“I see,” Jinora considered. “Of all the bending styles, airbending is considered to be the most spiritual of all. In the era of Raava, those who lived on the air Lion Turtles were the only humans to coexist with the spirits. Perhaps in learning airbending, you will be able to become more at peace with yourself spiritually.”

“It’s worth a shot,” Qiang agreed with a smile. “And I need to learn airbending at some point anyway.”

Jinora nodded. “We should get started as soon as possible,” she said. “I will introduce you to your master soon. Before that, though, there is someone else you need to meet.”

“Who?”

“You’ll see,” Jinora teased. “Come. Can you stand?”

Qiang rose to his feet and took a few shaky steps forward. “I think so.”

Jinora beckoned. “Come, come. He’s waiting at the meditation circle with Zhi.”

///////////////////

The man Jinora spoke of was tall, old, and stern-looking. He was dressed in an orange suit with the United Republic emblem on the lapel. His head was shaven, displaying his blue arrow-shaped tattoos, and he sported a long black beard.

“Qiang, this is my younger brother Rohan,” Jinora said fondly. “He takes after father quite a bit. He’s even a politician like my father used to be. The President of the United Republic, in fact.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Qiang said, bowing politely.

“Please,” Rohan said, returning the bow. “It is my honor to welcome the new Avatar to our city. If I may ask, why have you chosen to wait until now to make your presence known to the world?”

Qiang looked away shamefully. “To be honest,” he sighed. “I didn’t even know I was missing until a few days ago. Kun, my mother, everyone who ran the compound where I grew up… they all hid that information from me.”

Rohan clenched his jaw in anger. “Unbelievable,” he growled. “I knew Governor Kun was a pragmatist, but this… he was trying to use the Avatar as a pawn to gain the upper hand against the other Earth nations, I just know it! This can’t be allowed to pass without sanction!”

He stroked his beard slowly. “I’m going to call a world leaders’ summit to address this matter, to meet in two months time,” Rohan decided. “Under the Compact of Igyo, Kun will be obliged to attend.” His eyes narrowed menacingly. “We’ll just see what Kun has to say for himself. That demagogue’s been a threat to the cause of peace in the Earth states for far too long. This could finally be the opening we need to remove his power base for good.”

He bowed to Qiang again. “Forgive me, Avatar,” he apologized, “but I must take my leave. I have urgent matters to attend to.”

Rohan turned about face and strode away from the meditation circle, heading for the docks.

Jinora waved at her brother as he left. “I don’t see Rohan enough,” she said cheerfully. Turning to Qiang, she said “are you ready to meet your airbending teacher now?”

Qiang frowned and glanced at Zhi. “Oh…” he said sadly. “For some reason, I assumed Zhi was going to teach me.”

“Me?” Zhi said in surprise.

“Oh, what a wonderful idea!” Jinora said, clapping her hands. “Yes, Zhi, you should certainly help the Avatar master airbending! I’m sure your assistance will be of great use!”

“B-but-” Zhi sputtered. “But Master Jinora, I only just got my tattoos! I’m barely a master myself!”

“You won’t be alone,” Jinora assured her. “You’ll be helping- ah, here she is now!”

Qiang turned his head. Approaching the circle were an elderly couple, man and woman, both dressed in the colors of the old Earth Kingdom.

“Master Opal Beifong and her husband, General Bolin Beifong,” Jinora introduced the two. “Old friends of both myself and Avatar Korra.”

“I’m one lucky son of a gun, getting to meet two Avatars in a lifetime!” Bolin chuckled, punching Qiang’s shoulder playfully. “Listen, kid, if you ever want advice on improving your earthbending, don’t hesitate to ask. I live right here on the island.”

“So do I, Bolin,” Opal said, flicking her husband. “And don’t try to one-up me. I’m teaching the Avatar right now, not you.”

“Pleased to meet you both,” Qiang said. He bowed to Opal. “I look forward to our training, Sifu Beifong.”

“Wait, if I help train him, do I get to be ‘sifu’ too?” Zhi asked.

Qiang laughed. “If you want,” he confirmed teasingly.

Zhi smirked. “Maybe this whole ‘teaching’ thing isn’t a bad idea after all.”

“Are you ready to begin, Avatar Qiang?” Opal asked.

Qiang flashed a determined grin. “Born ready!”

“Mind if we watch?”

Two young women, one tall and one short, approached the circle.

“Officer Hotaru,” Jinora greeted the taller of the two. “It’s nice to see you again. What brings you to Air Temple Island?”

“Special assignment from the chief,” Hotaru said. She had a stern face, with angled eyes and sharp, straight black hair. “I’ve been asked to act as the Avatar’s bodyguard while he remains in Republic City.”

“Same here,” the shorter girl said. Her face was rounder, with large brown eyes and pudgy cheeks. Her hair was curly and brown, and extended to her shoulders. “General Bolin asked me to help ensure the Avatar’s safety. Thank you for the opportunity by the way, sir.”

“You’ve earned it, Yuzuki,” Bolin smiled. “I’m sure you’ll do great.”

“Bodyguards?” Qiang said. “Why would I need bodyguards?”

Jinora frowned and averted her gaze. “I spoke with Rohan before you woke up,” she explained. “With the political situation in the world the way it is, we agreed that it might not be safe for you in Republic City without security.”

She bit her lip guiltily. “Also… we agreed that for the time being, it would be best if you remain on the island and not venture into the city.”

“What?!” Qiang exclaimed. “For how long?”

Jinora swallowed. “Possibly until the summit in two months.”

Qiang’s eyes widened, and his jaw dropped.

“Two  _months_?!”

_Shiyi, capital of the State of Yi_

Kun paced back and forth before his assembled war council. The things he was about to discuss would shake the world. This was well known to his ministers and advisors, as was the fact that, if they breathed a word of any of it to anyone outside this room, they would certainly suffer an intensely grisly fate.

Kun ceased his pacing, and turned to face his ministers with a smirk.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” he purred, “by now the Avatar has arrived in Republic City. He does not know it, but in doing this he has ensured that our designs will not fail. The time has finally come, my friends. Soon, Yi will be ascendent, and after six decades of division, the Earth Kingdom will finally know unity once more.”

He leaned over the meeting table. “Listen up, and listen well, because I’m only going to explain this once. This is how the next two months will play out…”

To be continued…


	3. The Thief From the North

**The Legend of Qiang**

團結

**Book One: Unity**

**Chapter Three: The Thief From the North**

  
_8 years ago_

Tiriaq slipped away from the docks, sticking closely to the shadows of the shipping crates. The journey from the Northern Water Tribe had been long and arduous, but now, finally, he was in Republic City. The Big Papaya. Here he would finally be able to make a new life for himself, free of the rules and traditions of his home, and without his past burdening him.

He wondered how his grandparents were doing, back in the north. He hoped he hadn’t hurt them too much by leaving. He couldn’t dwell on that, though. He was in Republic City now. The rule of the city was hustle or be hustled. He would have to climb his way from the bottom to the top, and he wouldn’t be able to count on anyone holding his hand.

He’d do it, though. Tiriaq was tough, resourceful, and a waterbending prodigy even at age eleven.

He could make it here.

He could make it anywhere.

As if on cue, a round, drunk man came wobbling down the street, clearly so inebriated that his perception of his surroundings was hopelessly dulled. A fat purse hung from his belt, ripe for the picking.

Tiriaq smirked, and drew some water from the bay. Not five minutes into Republic City life, and he’d already found his first mark.

He’d do just fine in this town.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Today_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“You did well today, Qiang,” Zhi smiled, clapping a hand on the Avatar’s shoulder. The sun was starting to set on another long day in Republic City. Qiang’s first week on Air Temple Island was coming to a close. “I think you’ve finally got the hang of the spinning gates exercise, and the circular movements airbending requires.”

Qiang bowed to Zhi gratefully. He was dressed in the trappings of an Air Nomad - the traditional robes of the culture, albeit with the sleeves rolled up to fit Qiang’s particular style. “That means a lot, Sifu Zhi,” he said respectfully. “Do you think that means I’ll have airbending mastered before long?”

Zhi glanced away awkwardly, and, rubbing the back of her neck while trying to affect the most reassuring voice she could, said “I… I wouldn’t go that far. You’ve got the fundamentals down, but let’s keep our goals reasonable. Producing some amount of actual air would be a better place to aim for right now.”

Qiang frowned and sighed. “Sorry,” he moped. “I know I’m being impatient.”

“It’s alright,” Zhi said calmly. “Would you like to meditate on it? We are at the meditation circle, after all.”

Qiang couldn’t help himself. He groaned loudly. “That’s your answer every time I try and talk about how I’m feeling!” he complained. “Just meditate, meditate, meditate! This isn’t something I can just meditate away!”

“Qiang, I didn’t know-”

“Of course you didn’t! None of you ever let me say what I need to! You’re always just interrupting me or telling me I should meditate, and- and I’m sick of it!”

He stomped the ground in frustration, and a chunk of the meditation circle shifted up.

“You done with your tantrum, kid?” came a voice from outside the circle. Hotaru and Yuzuki, Qiang’s bodyguards, were watching his training from the porch of the building opposite the circle. Yuzuki was sat formally and politely, watching intently, while Hotaru was leaning against the wall, her legs and arms crossed in an aloof manner.

Qiang scowled and stomped over to Hotaru, his steps leaving imprints in the stone beneath his feet. “You’re part of the problem, you know!” Qiang growled at Hotaru, who barely registered his presence mere inches from her face. “You two are the reason I can’t leave the island!”

“That wasn’t our decision, Avatar Qiang,” Yuzuki said. Her voice was measured and calm, almost soothing. “President Rohan discussed the matter with Master Jinora, as well as Marshal Kwan and Chief Mako, and they agreed that, given the current diplomatic climate, it would be for the best if you remained on Air Temple Island for your own safety.”

“I left Shiyi to get away from people locking me up and saying it was for my own good!” Qiang protested. “I thought Republic City was going to be better, but it isn’t! Not at all!”

“Qiang…” Zhi placed a hand on the Avatar’s shoulder, trying to comfort Qiang, but he brushed her off and began to storm away.

“You think I’m happy with this situation?” Hotaru suddenly snapped. She opened her eyes and then immediately narrowed them in a frightening glare directed at Qiang. She gripped the sleeves of her grey uniform tightly. “I’m a cop, you know. A cop who was on the fast track to becoming a detective until I got hand-picked by the chief for the  _illustrious_  honor of guarding the Avatar for two months. Only it turns out the Avatar is apparently nothing more than a little kid who throws a fit when he doesn’t get his way!”

“Hotaru, I don’t think that sort of language is-” Zhi interjected, stepping in front of the officer with her hands up.

“Butt out,  _Sifu_ ,” Hotaru said sarcastically. “I’ll use whatever kind of language I want around you  _children_!”

She pushed Zhi aside and started following Qiang a few paces back. “I’m having to put my life on hold for you, you know!” she shouted. “If I can bear having to be off the beat for two months, so can you!”

“It’s different for me!” Qiang bellowed, spinning about to face Hotaru. “You’re a police officer, but I’m the _Avatar_! I have a duty to help and protect people, and I can’t do that if I’m cooped up here!”

“You’re no more important than I am, little boy!” Hotaru growled through gritted teeth. “Especially since you’ve only got a hold of two of the elements you need to even really be the Avatar! You don’t have a leg to stand on, so quit your whining, keep working hard, and in a few weeks you’ll be able to leave the island to your heart’s content!”

“You don’t understand!” Qiang cried. “There are people in the city who need me now!”

“My goodness, what is all this fighting about?”

Qiang turned to see Master Jinora in the middle of the pathway, wearing her usual robes.

“I apologize,” Qiang said with a bow. “I lost my temper.”

“Whatever about?” Jinora asked, tilting her head.

Qiang looked away guiltily. “I… I was frustrated,” he sighed. “I want to be able to go out into the city. See things. Help people. I spent years trapped in that compound. Now I’m trapped again, but it’s worse because now I know about my true duty as the Avatar and I can see the city across the bay where I could be doing so much for so many people.”

“I was angry because he was being a brat,” Hotaru said dismissively. Qiang shot her a dirty look before returning his gaze to Jinora.

Jinora closed her eyes and smiled wistfully. “I remember when Avatar Korra first came to Republic City,” she said. “She and my father wasted no time in butting heads over pretty much the same issue.”

She shook her head and laughed. “It’s hard to believe how long ago that was. It’s important that you remain safe, but I don’t think confining you to this island against your will is going to have much of a positive effect on your airbending training.”

Qiang’s eyes widened, and a smile broke onto his face. “Are you saying-?”

Jinora nodded. “You can go into the city - under a few conditions,” she added, seeing that Qiang was getting ready to celebrate. “First - you need to have at least three hours of airbending training a day before any cityside jaunts. Second - Hotaru and Yuzuki are to remain by your side at all times. Third - when Hotaru and Yuzuki say it’s time to leave, it’s time to leave. No arguments or complaints. Understood?”

Qiang nodded rapidly, grinning. “Thank you so much, Master Jinora!” he cheered, running off with a skip in his step.

“You’re too kind, Master,” Hotaru said, rolling her eyes as she passed Jinora by. Jinora simply smiled sagely in response.

“Did you hear that, Zhi?” Qiang said excitedly, grabbing Zhi by the shoulders and shaking her. “I’m going to get to visit the city! I’m definitely going tomorrow!” H flashed a toothy grin. “Why don’t you come with me?” he asked. “I’m sure there’s something fun we could do together!”

Zhi bit her lip and pulled away from Qiang. “I-I’m afraid I can’t,” she said sheepishly. “I was going to tell you before you started fighting with Hotaru, but I’m going to be gone for a few days. I’ve been asked to help mediate a political dispute in another city. I’m leaving tonight.”

Qiang’s heart sank, and he lowered his head slightly. He felt unusually downcast at the thought of Zhi going away, even if it was only for a while. “Oh,” he said softly. “N-next time, I guess.”

Zhi smiled. “Next time,” she agreed. “Promise.”

She tapped Qiang’s cheek playfully, and walked away grinning. Qiang felt his face turn red, and he heard a light chuckle come from behind him. He turned his head, and saw Yuzuki looking back at him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“What?” Qiang asked in confusion, tilting his head. What in the world could be so funny?

“Oh, nothing,” Yuzuki replied in a melodious tone, knowing smirk never leaving her face. “Get some rest, Avatar. It sounds like we have a busy day ahead of us.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
 _The Next Morning_  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Qiang awoke with a grin on his face. He burst out of bed and grabbed his clothes from his dresser. No Air Nomad dress today - Qiang was ready to hit the streets of Republic City in his own style, which consisted of a dark green vest over olive shirt and pants, with a jonquil sash tied round his waist. This had been his preferred ensemble even in Shiyi, much to the chagrin of his mother, who constantly tried to push him into wearing traditional, patriotic dress.

Qiang frowned slightly when the thought of his mother crossed his mind. For as long as he had been alive, she had been complicit in hiding him from the world and manipulating him into walking the path the government had laid out for him. He hadn’t thought much about it, perhaps because he couldn’t bear to face it, but his mother had betrayed him. Used him.

Trusting anyone felt a little bit harder knowing that.

He made his way to the meditation circle. Master Opal was waiting for him, and the Hotaru-Yuzuki duo were watching from the sidelines as usual.

Qiang bowed deeply to Opal. The day’s training had begun.

Three hours passed with agonizing slowness, and by the end of it Qiang felt no closer to producing any measure of air than he had the day before. He’d done his time, though, and that was what mattered.

“City time!” he said excitedly, running over to Hotaru and Yuzuki’s usual spot. Hotaru sighed and waved at Qiang to follow her, her eyes not once opening.

“Come on,” she said grumpily. “Boat’s waiting at the docks. The sooner we get to Republic City, the sooner we can leave.”

Qiang paid no attention to Hotaru’s requisite misanthropy. The thought of adventures in the city enraptured him too much.

Qiang sprinted down to the docks of Air Temple Island, the promise of life-changing experiences growing and growing as he drew closer to the boat.

  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
 _Suki Street, Republic City_  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hotaru and Yuzuki close by his side, Qiang marvelled at the glitz and glamor of Republic City. He had never known such busy streets or excited crowds before. The few times he’d left his compound in Shiyi, everything had seemed so… rigid. Ordered. Controlled. Republic City was nothing like that. The streets were filled with beautiful chaos.

“This is incredible,” Qiang breathed. Hotaru rolled her eyes and muttered something about it being easy to get used to, but Yuzuki’s response was much more friendly.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, Qiang,” she said. “Republic City is a wonderful place. I’m certain that your visits here will be pleasant ones, especially considering how peaceful-”

“Thief!” a voice rang out. “After him! That thief stole my purse!”

Qiang’s eyes locked onto the source of the noise, an elderly woman pointing in the direction of the street corner. As Qiang moved his gaze to the corner, he caught a fleeting glimpse of someone turning it in a hurry.

Qiang’s eyes narrowed, and he speeded off in pursuit of the thief. He could hear Yuzuki and Hotaru’s protests behind him, but he paid no heed. Qiang was the Avatar, and it was his duty to help those in need, no matter how minor the threat.

Qiang knelt down and, aided by earthbending, rocketed himself upward to roof level. Hopping from rooftop to rooftop, Qiang gave chase, steadily closing the gap between the thief and himself.

It wasn’t long before the thief caught onto the fact that he was being followed, and he increased his pace accordingly. Qiang was nearly out of breath now, but he forced himself onwards. He wasn’t going to let this one get away.

The chase reached a short bridge over the Hakoda River, and Qiang saw his chance. Propelling himself off of the roof with earthbending, he rolled into a landing on the bridge directly in the thief’s path. He followed his momentum into an upright position, and thrust his arms upward as he did, bending the back half of the bridge into a wall to block any retreat.

Qiang rose to his feet, placing his hands on his hips confidently. “All out of road with nowhere to run,” he taunted.

he got a good look at the thief for the first time. He was a tall, thin young man perhaps a few years Qiang’s senior, with mocha skin and long, wild black hair. His teeth were clenched in a furious grimace, and there was an unnerving gauntness to his face which made Qiang uneasy.

He put these thoughts to rest, however, and readied his stance in anticipation of a fight. “Give up now, and I won’t have to hurt you,” Qiang ordered.

The man’s grip tightened around the strap of the purse, and he let out a ferocious roar while thrusting forward his opened palm. In the blink of an eye, the water below them churned and surge forth, engulfing Qiang before he could react and engulfing the young Avatar in darkness and cold.

When Qiang came to, Yuzuki was wrapping a cloth around his shoulders while Hotaru held a flame to his feet, melting away the last of the ice.

Qiang’s teeth chattered and he wrapped his arm around himself to warm up. “W-w-what h-happened?” he stuttered. “W-where’s the t-t-thief?”

“He got away,” stated Hotaru bluntly. “By the time Yuzuki and I caught up, your waterbending pal was long gone and you were an ice lolly.”

Qiang scowled at the ice lolly comment. “W-we g-g-gotta find h-him,” he insisted. “H-h-he c-can’t have g-gotten f-f-far.”

“Absolutely not!” Hotaru rebuked, finishing her work and standing up, brows furrowed. “You’ve had more than enough excitement for one day. We’re going back to Air Temple Island right now.”

Qiang felt an argument forming on his tongue, but before he could speak, the conditions Jinora had set for him echoed in his mind, and his angry words dissolved. Reluctantly, Qiang gave a nod of his head, and followed his bodyguards to the docks. He didn’t say a single word until he was back on the island.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
 _An abandoned factory, Roku District, Republic City_  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tiriaq creaked open the doors of his ramshackle home. Exhausted from the day’s escapades, he plucked a molding piece of bread from the wicker basket that served as his pantry, climbed the stairs that led to his loft, and flopped onto his “bed” of old bean bags. He took a bite out of his bread, spat it out because it tasted disgusting, and snapped open the purse to see what today’s take had been.

“Looks like you’ve had a bit of a slow day,” laughed a voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. A figure familiar to Tiriaq stepped out of the shadows of the loft. He was a man dressed in an offensively bright red suit, with oily, slicked-back hair and frightfully dark eyes. A scar extended from either end of his lips, stitching his mouth in a permanent grin, and a handlebar moustache cemented the man’s villainous aesthetic.

“Kosuke!” Tiriaq growled, leaping to his feet. “What are  _you_  doing here?”

“Relax, Tiriaq,” Kosuke smirked. “I ain’t gonna hurt’cha. You and me, we go too far back for that.”

“You’re the one who should be worried about getting hurt,” Tiriaq countered. “I’d be happy to give you another scar unless you either leave, or tell me what you want and then leave anyway.”

Kosuke laughed and shook his head. “You ain’t changed a bit, Tiriaq. You’re still the same Northy rogue I remember hustlin’ rubes with back in the good old days.”

“The ‘good old days’ ended the minute you signed your soul to the triads.”

“Right, right, about that. My boys - the Triple Threats - they’re looking for a few independent contractors to serve as a little extra muscle for a couple jobs. Something big’s gonna go down real soon, and the Triple Threats want to make sure we have… adequate resources when it does. So you know, I tell Old Man Viper, I tell him ‘pal, if you’re lookin’ for a first-rate waterbender, I know just the guy. Ain’t no better waterbender outside our ranks.’ I told him you and I go way back, and he told me to come recruit you myself. First job is tonight at the docks across from the island.”

“Forget it,” Tiriaq spat. “I told you a long time ago that I don’t want nothing to do with the triads. I’m a thief, but I ain’t no gangster.”

“You might wanna reconsider,” Kosuke insisted darkly. “Compensation’s gonna be quite handsome from what I’ve been told, and our boys at the post office intercepted a letter a couple days ago which would indicate you really need the money.”

“What are you talking about?” Tiriaq asked, relaxing his stance slightly. The smirk on Kosuke’s face did little to allay his concerns.

“You got a letter from up north,” Kosuke explained. “It appears that your grandmother is quite ill. She’s in desperate need of a certain medication beyond your family’s means, poor old saps. Just one job and you’ll have made enough yuans to set her up for a whole year.”

Tiriaq’s eyes widened and he lowered his head anxiously, heart racing.

“Make the smart choice, old pal,” Kosuke purred. “You ain’t gonna make that much dough snatching purses. Think of poor ol’ granny Tiriaq, wastin’ away in bed. Do what you gotta do. It’s what you’ve always done.”

Tiriaq resented the words even before they left his mouth. “Alright,” he said shakily. “I’ll do it.”

  
Kosuke grinned widely. “I knew you’d come around,” he chuckled. “Now let me tell you how it’s all gonna go down.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_“We’re losing altitude!”_

_“Calm down, Bolin,” Korra laughed. “We’ll be fine.”_

_“There’s too much weight! Toss Hasook overboard!”_

_“What?! No! Don’t-”_

_“Calm down, Hasook,” Mako said, rolling his eyes. “All this thing needs is a little more juice. Korra, you with me?”_

_“You know it,” the Avatar grinned. Moving in sync, she and Mako shot a steady stream of fire into the burners. The war balloon began to rise again, clearing the foothills just in time to avoid a collision._

_The airship fleet came into view - a half dozen brick red vehicles headed straight for Republic City. Above them, high in the sky, Sozin’s Comet blazed, burning its way through the heavens._

_“The lead airship is where we need to be,” Korra declared. “That’s where Suisei will be. He was always an egotist. I doubt he’d want to lead the invasion from anywhere except the very front.”_

_Bolin cracked his knuckles. “Time to take out the trash,” he said with a grin._

_A sudden whirr filled the air, and from behind the war balloon a stunningly fast plane zoomed past, on a collision course with the lead airship._

_“That has to be Asami!” Mako exclaimed. “What does she think she’s doing?”_

_Korra’s eyes widened. “Crashing!” she realized. “She’s gonna tear a hole right into the hangar bay!”_

_“She’s giving us our opening!” Jinora agreed. “Mako, Korra, pour it on! We have to catch up!”_

_“Roger that!” Mako laughed. “Alright, Team Avatar, time to get serious! Republic City needs us!”_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Qiang woke up sweating. Another dream that felt like a window into the past. He’d had three such dreams since arriving on Air Temple Island, and each time his recollection of the dream’s events faded almost as soon as he woke up. He could remember bits and pieces - he knew it involved Avatar Korra, and firebenders - but all else was washed away.

This time, though, one phrase stuck in his mind, held fast to his consciousness.

“Republic City needs us,” Qiang murmured. He gazed out the window at the metropolis across the bay, the spirit portal’s light beating back the darkness of the night.

Qiang’s eyes narrowed.

“Republic City needs me,” he said under his breath.

Quietly, silently, he left his room and slunk down to the island stables. He had a sense of deja vu, feeling as if he was back in Shiyi, sneaking to the barn in order to make his escape.

Ping was asleep when Qiang entered the stable, but the animal picked his head up as soon as he sensed his friend’s presence.

“Hey, Ping,” Qiang smiled, kneeling down and patting the ostrich-horse’s head. “I know it’s late, but I need a favor. I’m sure you won’t mind. I know how much you love to swim.”

Ping gave a whistle of approval.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hotaru was on her last patrol shift for the night when she heard the splash. Her first reaction was one of concern - if someone was trying to get to the island this late at night, the Avatar could be in danger.

And if the Avatar was in danger, she risked losing her job.

Hotaru rushed in the direction of the splash, readying a flame in her hand. She would need to be prepared for anything.

She reached the hillside, and gazed out at the waters of Yue Bay. She caught sight of a silhouetted figure bobbing in the water. Hotaru tilted her head. What in the world was she looking at? It almost looked like…

The cry of an ostrich horse rang out, and Hotaru’s blood began to boil.

“Oh, that little  _cretin_!” she snarled, and set off in a sprint towards the dock.

That little brat was going to  _pay_  for this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Qiang helped Ping onto the warehouse docks. “You need to cut down on the buzzard-wasp fritters,” he grunted. “Your metabolism isn’t what it used to be.”

Ping twittered in protest.

“Calm down, I’m only joking,” Qiang laughed as he finally hefted his companion onto dry land.

“Have a nice swim, brat?”

The voice made Qiang jump. Standing behind him, arms crossed and murder in her eyes, was his bodyguard Hotaru.

“Oh, uh, hey, Hotaru,” Qiang chuckled nervously. “Fancy meeting you here this late.”

“Fancy that,” Hotaru sarcastically agreed. She grabbed Qiang by the earlobe and started to yank. “I cannot believe you,” she ranted. “The Master gives you incredibly generous conditions for you to be able to visit the mainland, and what do you do? Go against them anyway. Children! No point being reasonable with any of them!”

“Let go!” Qiang cried, trying to pull away. “The city needs me! Ping, attack!”

Ping merely tilted his head and chuffed in confusion.

“We’re going straight back to Air Temple Island,” Hotaru said, “and you are going to wake Master Jinora up yourself and explain exactly what-”

Hotaru’s tirade was cut short when one of the warehouses suddenly exploded.

Fire began to flick at the windows of the warehouse. Qiang fixed his eyes on Hotaru with the most pleading look he could manage, eyes wide and lips pouting.

Hotaru scowled and released her hold on Qiang’s ear. “Fine,” she sighed. “We can deal with this, but we’re going back to the island the second that’s done, you hear me?”

“Got it!” Qiang hastily agreed, and ran towards the burning building. “Stay here, Ping!” he instructed. “This could be dangerous!”

Ping rustled his feathers.

Qiang and Hotaru reached the warehouse’s doors. The air was thick with the stench of smoke.

“Don’t touch the doors with your bare hands!” Hotaru coughed. “The flames will have heated them up too much. Metalbend them away!”

Qiang grinned bashfully. “I, uh, kind of haven’t studied metalbending,” he admitted.

“You what?!”

“Kun wasn’t a metalbender, and he was the only earthbending teacher I had!”

“Ugh, fine. Stand back, there’s going to be some backdraft!”

Hotaru took a firm stance, and punched the air in front of her, creating a burst of flame that knocked the doors off their hinges. As Hoatru had said, a backdraft ensued, and the officer was staring down an enormous fireball. With tight, circular arm movements, Hotaru disappated the flames, caving the fireball in on itself.

“Doors are clear!” Hotaru barked. “Let’s get inside and work on venting the rest of the heat!”

When they entered the warehouse, however, they realized that they weren’t alone. A trio of intruders stood gawking at Hotaru and Qiang, protected from the flames by an umbrella of water maintained by a man in blue, whose face Qiang recognized - it was the thief from before.

“We got a pair of bad news here, pals,” noted one of the trio, a woman in green. “I’m thinkin’ we better cop a breeze before we get pounded!”

“No way!” the thief argued. “We need to finish the job! Kosuke, you know what I got riding on this!”

“I know, I know, Tiriaq!” the third man - Kosuke - snapped. He was a greaser in a red suit, the portrait of sleaze. “But Chan is right. We gotta split before any of us get recognized.”

“You!” Qiang shouted, jabbing his finger at the thief. Tiriaq, his name was. Qiang made a mental note of it. “You’re not getting away this time!”

“Bit late to avoid getting recognized!” Tiriaq growled. The umbrella of water was no more, shrunk and compressed into a pair of balls of water hovering above the thief’s open palms. He roared and hurled one of them at Hotaru and Qiang, the opening salvo, shooting to kill.

“Ready for you this time!” Qiang grunted, raising a wall of stone just in time to the water to crash against it. Battle was now joined, and there was no retreat possible. The woman in green squeaked something about needing to split before opening the ground beneath herself and fleeing, leaving only two fighters on each side.

Kosuke jabbed fire blasts toward Qiang, which were intercepted and redirected by Hotaru as the Avatar continued to advance on the thief, flinging chunks of concrete in an irregular pattern.

Hotaru and Kosuke were locked in a close-range firebending duel, throwing and dodging flame-infused punches and kicks. The two combatants were evenly matched in skill and strength, but Kosuke was a gangster, and his fighting style was nothing if not dirty. Hotaru fell for a sudden feint, and found herself on the receiving end of a knuckle sandwich.

Hotaru rolled with the punch into a backflip that landed her a few feet away from her opponent. She couldn’t afford another slipup like that. It was time to end things, and she knew just the trick. It was something she’d learned from the chief himself.

Hotaru moved herself in a circular arc, dividing the negative and positive energy surrounding her. Electricity crackled around her arms as the energy began to move back together, and by the time Kosuke realized what was happening, lightning blasted from Hotaru’s fingers, striking the gangster in the chest. Kosuke’s body twitched and shuddered as he collapsed to the ground in a writhing heap. It was a fairly weak jolt - not fatal in the least - but, as the chief had put it, it did wonders at taking criminals down and keeping them there.

Hotaru smiled in satisfaction and glanced over to see how Qiang was managing.

Qiang had Tiriaq on the defensive, and the thief was slowly being backed into a corner, barely able to block Qiang’s volleys of concrete and flame. Finally, with his back against the wall, Tiriaq clenched his jaw and gambled on the only move he had left to fall back on.

Tiriaq bent what little water he had left into a whip and then, in one fluid motion, bent down and flicked his wrist, shooting the whip forward and wrapping it around Qiang’s ankle. Not giving his enemy any time to react, Tiriaq yanked, unbalancing Qiang and sending the young Avatar falling flat on his back.

With two more flicks of his wrist, Tiriaq encased Qiang’s hands in ice before freezing the remainder of his whip into a deadly spike.

“Qiang!” Hotaru shouted in fear, and she attempted to blast the thief with flame only to find herself unable to produce any. Her lightning blast had taxed her chi reserves to the point that her bending was temporarily blocked, and at the worst possible time. She charged forward anyway, saving Qiang the only thought in her mind.

Tiriaq advanced on Qiang and leveled his spear of ice. He looked away in shame when he saw the look of fear on the young man’s face. “I-I’m sorry,” he said mournfully. “I have to finish this job. I need to save her.”

He closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see. He pulled back his arm…

All Qiang could hear was the sound of his own heart pounding in his ears. He saw the spear bearing down on him, and in a moment of panic, he kicked.

Everything suddenly seemed to slow down, and Qiang watched as a crescent-shaped burst of air grew out of his kick, ramming into the ice and smashing it to pieces. It barely registered to Qiang that he had just airbent. For the moment, he was running on autopilot.

Qiang used the downward trajectory of the kick’s recoil to slam his foot down, bending a jut of earth into Tiriaq’s legs, causing the thief to stumble and fall forward. With two backwards kicks, Qiang melted the ice trapping his hands, and rolled backward, following the roll’s momentum into an upright position. With a fast, efficient kata, Qiang used earthbending to bind Tiriaq to the ground, trapping him.

Qiang was left panting from the exertion and adrenaline rush, and let himself lean on Hotaru when she came to him.

“Not a bad way to kickstart your career as an airbender, kid,” Hotaru laughed. Despite her flippancy, there was a relief in her voice that she could not hide.

The sense of revelry was banished, however, when the warehouse sprinklers suddenly decided to go off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The police and fire department arrived minutes later. Tiriaq and Kosuke were cuffed and were being prepared for transport when an unexpected visitor chose to make an appearance.

He was a fairly tall man for his age, surprisingly well-built. His white hair was buzzed short, and a scruffy little beard grew around his lips. His eyebrows were the oddest Qiang had ever seen, and his golden eyes were nearly as striking as Zhi’s. The man was old and wrinkled, but an aura of friendliness and leadership emanated from him nonetheless.

“Chief Mako!” Hotaru exclaimed in shock. Her body went rigidly straight, and her hand snapped to her forehead in a salute.

“At ease soldier,” the chief said in a voice that managed to be at once sarcastic and exceedinly official. He then immediately burst out laughing.

“G-get it?” he wheezed, wiping a tear from his eye. “Because she’s always so… oh, nevermind. I suppose you young folk wouldn’t find it very funny anyway.”

Qiang and Hotaru glanced at each other in awkward confusion.

“Avatar Qiang,” Mako said with a smile, clapping Qiang on the shoulder. “It’s good to finally meet you in person. I apologize for not having visited you on the island. As police chief, I simply don’t have the time.”

“It’s an honor to meet you, sir,” Qiang said, bowing respectfully. “Regardless of the time.”

“Now,” Mako said, striding over to the handcuffed criminals and looking the waterbender up and down, “this is the real reason I came down all this way. Young Mr. Tiriaq. I’ve heard a great many things about you, son. They call you the ‘Northern Ghost’ due to your uncanny ability to fade away from the scene of any crime, do they not?”

“I got nothing to say to you, pig,” Tiriaq spat, looking away.

“I don’t suppose you do,” Mako chuckled. “Why don’t you just listen to what I have to say, then, hm? I think you’ll find it quite interesting. You see, I’ve been aware of you for several years now. You hail from the Northern Water Tribe, having run away at a young age, and steal mainly just to survive. Yet you have consistently rejected any association with the bending triads. If you’re willing to answer a question, why are you suddenly running with Triple Threat trash like this?”

“Somethin’ bigger than me came up,” Tiriaq snapped. “Not that you’d know anything about that. My grandma’s sick. She needs medicine and this is the only way I can afford to get it. Well, now you nosebleeds have finally caught the great Northern Ghost, and I ain’t never gonna be able to afford nothing ever again. My gran-gran’s death is on your hands!”

Mako was unfazed by the youth’s outburst. “Tell me, Tiriaq,” he said, “how did you learn about your grandmother’s illness?”

“Kosuke told me,” Tiriaq answered, jerking his head at his comrade. “There was a letter from the Tribe. They were trying to get ahold of me.”

“There was a letter, alright,” Mako confirmed, folding his arms. “I read it myself after we confiscated it from Viper’s boys in the post office. Now, Kosuke, do you want to tell this young man the truth, or shall I?”

Kosuke began trembling fearfully and stammering, eyes wide. He seemed unable to produce an answer.

Mako looked sadly at Tiriaq. “The Triple Threats played you,” he said bluntly. “Don’t feel too bad about it, it’s what they do best. Your grandmother died a week ago, son. Your family wrote to tell you that, even though they don’t know where in Republic City you are. They probably didn’t even expect you to hear about it.”

Tiriaq’s jaw hung open, speechless. He looked wordlessly at Kosuke with an expression of pain and anguish.

“I didn’t wanna lie, I swear!” Kosuke blubbered. Qiang felt a silent anger build inside him as he listened to the gangster’s excuses. “They knew you’d never help unless I did! They made me! They made me do it!”

Before Hotaru could stop him, Qiang rushed forth, wound back his fist, and punched Kosuke square in the jaw. Kosuke fell silent.

Qiang would have punched him again, but Hotaru sprang forward to hold him back. “He deserves it!” Qiang protested. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tiriaq gazing at him with the faintest trace of an appreciative smirk.

“I don’t think you’re a bad kid,” Mako told Tiriaq, kneeling down to eye level. “Life dealt you a rotten hand, and you’ve done what you’ve needed to to survive. I know that story well. It was my story, at one point. That’s why I’m going to offer you another path.”

Mako’s words made the whole room fall silent. All hung on the chief’s every word.

Tiriaq raised an eyebrow. “What are you sayin’?” he asked.

“When I was still a punk kid scrambling to make the most of the trash heap of a life I had, my life was transformed when I met a young woman named Korra,” Mako explained. “Without the influence of the Avatar, I would have traveled down a very different road. Now, I’m prepared to offer you the same chance. Sooner or later, Qiang here is going to need to learn waterbending. So here’s what’s going to happen: after a few days in the cooler to get the paperwork figured out, you’re going to go live on Air Temple Island in the custody of the Air Nation, and when the time comes, you will teach Qiang what he needs to know to become a waterbending master. I’m well aware of your talent in the discipline.”

“What?!” Hotaru and Qiang exclaimed at once.

“Chief, this deal can’t possibly be legal!” Hotaru argued, releasing Qiang. “This man is a criminal! The law clearly states-”

“The law, Officer Hotaru,” Mako interjected, “should not be considered the be-all, end-all of our duty. As the late and great Chief Lin Beifong once told me, sometimes you need to work outside the law to truly serve the ideal of justice. She believed that in her heart, and so do I. This young man could be so much more if given a chance, and I am giving him that chance now.” His gaze returned to Tiriaq. “What do you say, son?”

Tiriaq scowled. “I don’t buy this apple butter about ‘changing’ me or whatever,” he said. “I’m always gonna be in it for myself. I thought I was helpin’ my gran-gran by pulling this job off, but that turned out to be a crock. Whatever. As long as it keeps me from getting rousted, I’ll take your deal.” He glanced at Qiang and grinned. “Looks like you got yourself a teacher, kid.”

Mako smiled and stood up. “He’ll be at the island in two days,” he informed Qiang and Hotaru. “I’ll have my son Kaito bring him over. I’m certain my boy will be quite eager to meet you, Avatar Qiang.”

He turned to leave, but stopped in the middle of the doorway and looked back. “For what it’s worth,” he said, “I absolutely argued against keeping you confined to the island. You can’t keep the Avatar of all people tied down. As far as I’m concerned, you’ll always be welcome in my city.”

He winked at Qiang and started on his way once more, waving backwards as he left. “Until next time, stay hep, daddy-o! Or whatever it is the kids are saying nowadays.”

Qiang laughed, but his chuckle soon faded into a contented smile. Republic City was finally starting to feel like home. And Hotaru had shown tonight that, despite her prickly exterior, she genuinely cared about what happened to him.

Maybe there were still people he could trust after all.

_To be continued…_


	4. Traps and Prisons

**The Legend of Qiang**

團結

**Book One: Unity**

**Chapter 4: Traps and Prisons**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
 _Shiyi, capital of the State of Yi_  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The clang and crash of construction filled the factory. Governor Kun observed the work from the vantage point of a catwalk high above the factory floor. The whirr of machinery and flashes of welders’ flames punctuated the symphony of industrial work being played out before him.

The foreman approached the governor, joining him in observing the workers’ toil.

“They’re things of beauty, aren’t they?” the foreman said proudly. “I figured those scientists were a bunch of soshes at first, but I gotta hand it to them, these designs are outta sight. Don’t know where we could be getting the bangers, though.”

“I know of a place rich in them,” Kun explained, offering no further elaboration.

The foreman shrugged. “Hey, none of my business. As long as the scratch is good I’ll have my boys whip up anything you want. I’m sure you want to see where the real bash is happening, right? C’mon, follow me. It’s this way to the hangar.”

Kun gave a muted smile, and followed as the foreman led the way.

Things were shaping up positively beautifully.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
 _Air Temple Island, Republic City_  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Qiang and Master Opal danced and spun in counterpoint, wind billowing around them and gently rustling their hair. The whirling and blustering of the wind filled Qiang’s ears, and a wide smile graced his lips. He was finally airbending. This was no dream. He was actually airbending. He almost couldn’t believe it.

The wind died down, and Opal and Qiang bowed to one another to polite applause from Hotaru and Yuzuki. Hotaru seemed to have become more interested in watching Qiang’s training, having taken to sitting with Yuzuki rather than leaning against the wall.

“You’re progressing well, Avatar Qiang,” Opal smiled. “You only began to airbend two days ago, yet your performance in our exercises is remarkable.”

“Sifu Zhi was very good at teaching me the basics,” Qiang said modestly. “It’s just been a matter of applying those to actually airbending.”

Opal nodded sagely. “Very wise, Qiang,” she said. “This last exercise was certainly focused on the basics of circular movements. Avatar Korra and I performed it together when I first began to airbend. The air dance is a demonstration of the fundamental tenets of airbending: circular movements and moving with the flow and rhythm of a situation. Airbending is a primarily reactive form, and in combat the airbender’s focus should be on finding the path of least resistance, countering an opponent but rarely attacking directly.”

“Malarkey!”

Two new individuals had arrived at the circle. The first was familiar to Qiang: it was Tiriaq, now dressed in a baggy, pale blue outfit. His long hair had been messily pulled back into a ponytail, and a hint of scruff had begun to form on his chin. He wore a disgruntled expression, and his eyes were darting around the area as if he was taking in and taking note of his surroundings with alarming speed.

“I was the one the kid airbended,” Tiriaq contested. “That jazz is scary up close. It’s perfectly suited for offense. You cats oughta take advantage of that.”

“Don’t interrupt, Tiriaq,” the other man snapped, smacking Tiriaq lightly on the head. The man was sharply dressed in a police uniform, with greying hair and olive skin. His face - especially his eyebrows - were familiar to Qiang, but he couldn’t quite place why.

“Captain Kaito!” Hotaru said with a smile. “It’s good to see you again!”

Kaito nodded at the younger officer. “It’s good to see you again as well, Hotaru,” he said. “I’m sorry you couldn’t convince my father to give this assignment to someone else. I know how vocal you were about how little you wanted it.”

“It-it’s not so bad,” Hotaru stammered, glancing away shyly. “I mean, there are some good parts to it. Once you get used to it.”

Kaito laughed. “Glad to hear it. I wish I could stay, but I’m just here to drop off Tiriaq. I understand you’ve met.”

“I know of him,” Hotaru huffed, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes venomously at the thief.

“Captain Kaito?” Qiang said tentatively, stepping forward. “You’re Mako’s son, right? It’s great to finally meet you!” He extended his hand for Kaito to shake.

Kaito stared at Qiang’s hand, then into Qiang’s wide and wondering eyes. He clenched his jaw, balled his fists, and turned around to leave.

“I have to go,” he said gruffly. “Enjoy your new ward.”

Qiang tilted his head in confusion. “What was that?” he asked, turning to Opal. “It seemed like he didn’t like me at all.”

“Beats me,” Tiriaq shrugged as he made his way to the porch and leaned against the wall. “Old silver fox there seemed perfectly personable to me. Wouldn’t stop bashin’ my ear about his kids the whole way over. Honestly, I’m impressed that you were able to make him quit gabbin’ without even trying.”

“But why?” Qiang wondered, glancing at the ground sadly. “I didn’t mean to offend him, whatever it was I did.”

“It’s not something you can help, Qiang,” said Jinora, who strode onto the porch with her hands clasped together. “I’m afraid you simply remind Kaito too much of his mother. Simply being in your presence must be incredibly uncomfortable for him.”

“Why?” Qiang asked, raising an eyebrow. “Who’s his mom?”

“Why, Avatar Korra, of course,” Jinora answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Whatever reaction she was expecting of Qiang, it certainly wasn’t the one she got, which consisted of Qiang’s jaw dropping, flapping open-and-close noiselessly, and copious confused blinking.

“A-Avatar Korra got with Chief Mako?!” Qiang sputtered.

“Why, yes.” Now it was Jinora’s turn to tilt her head in confusion. “I had believed that to be fairly common knowledge.”

Qiang ran his hand through his hair. “This doesn’t make sense,” he said. “I thought Korra ended up with Asami Sato. That’s what the history book I read said. I guess that book stopped just before the Great Fragmentation, though. I never got a chance to read the second volume.”

“That would explain your confusion,” Jinora laughed. “Asami and Korra were together for a few months, but eventually decided that it wasn’t going to work out. Goodness, I don’t even recall exactly why; it’s been nearly sixty years! Mako and Korra decided to give their own relationship another shot a year after that, and the rest is history!”

“Which is another way of saying you don’t remember what happened,” Tiriaq said with a roll of his eyes.

“Ah, you must be Tiriaq!” Jinora smiled. “Mako told me all about the situation. Come with me, I’ll show you where you’re going to be staying while you’re here.”

A booming groan filled the air, and a sky bison suddenly landed next to the meditation circle, with Zhi on its head clutching the reins tightly. A look of concern was etched on her face.

“Zhi!” Qiang cried happily, but his excitement was cut short when he saw how grim she looked.

“Is there a problem, Zhi?” Opal asked. “How was the mediation?”

“Badly,” Zhi remarked with a grimace. “The situation in Xuezhen is worse than we thought. The political tension is just the tip of the iceberg. Corruption and crime are rampant, and unless a peace can be brokered, I fear the whole town is going to slip into open conflict between the factions. I came to get some backup. I can’t do this alone.”

Qiang stepped forward. “I’ll go,” he declared. “This is exactly the sort of thing the Avatar is needed for.” He glanced at Jinora. “Is that alright with you, Master?”

Jinora chuckled. “You didn’t listen to me last time I said not to leave the island, so I doubt I could stop you now, either.”

Qiang laughed along with her. “Thank you, Master.”

“I’ll go, too,” Yuzuki said, rising to her feet. “Just let me grab my sword. I’m still the Avatar’s bodyguard, and you might need the extra muscle.” She sprinted away to collect her things.

Qiang looked at Hotaru. “What about you?” he asked. “Are you coming?” He wasn’t sure why he felt so hopeful that Hotaru would come along, but he felt a pang of disappointment when she shook her head.

“I really shouldn’t leave Republic City,” she sighed. “With you off somewhere else I might get called in to assist with police business. Besides, someone needs to keep an eye on the criminal.” She jerked her head in Tiriaq’s direction.

Tiriaq growled. “I ain’t gonna be fadin’ out, doll, so keep your peepers to yourself, you hear?”

Hotaru countered his glare with an equally-intense glare of her own. “I’ll keep my ‘peepers’ exactly where they’re needed,” she hissed.

Qiang groaned. He turned to face Zhi. “Anything else we should know about what the situation’s like?”

“I’ll explain on the way,” Zhi answered as Yuzuki returned with her sword clasped to her belt. “Hop on Xiang. We need to get going ASAP.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
 _Xuezhen, United Republic. City Outskirts._  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“So, review,” Yuzuki said as Zhi touched her bison down onto the craggy foothills outside of Xuezhen. “The triads have their hooks in this town, and with all the gangs backing different candidates, even political contests can turn into gang wars.”

“That’s right,” Zhi nodded, sliding off of the bison’s head. “We’re meeting with the mayor and a few other honest town officials to figure out a way to set Xuezhen on the right path and keep the tension that’s been building here from exploding into violence.”

“That’s where I come in, right?” Qiang grinned. “Avatar Qiang, resolving conflicts and making things right!”

Zhi frowned. “I… I think maybe you ought to let me do most of the talking, Qiang,” she said. “You’re still new to all of this, but I’ve mediated conflicts before. Think of this as an opportunity to observe and learn, not to take charge.”

Qiang scowled in annoyance, but nodded his head reluctantly. “I guess you’re right,” he admitted. “I can’t help but feel a bit useless as the Avatar, though.”

“That’s alright,” Yuzuki reassured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You’re not a fully-realized Avatar yet. No one’s expecting you to shoulder all the problems in the world.”

“I am,” Qiang muttered under his breath, before hopping off the bison and following Zhi to the rendezvous point.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
 _Police Headquarters, Republic City_  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mako was flipping through reports when a knock came on his office door. “Come in,” he said absentmindedly as he scribbled a note in the margins.

Kaito entered Mako’s office with a disgruntled frown on his face. Mako looked up from the reports and smiled at his son, motioning him to come in.

“Hello, Kaito,” Mako said cheerfully. “I was just looking through the reports from the other day and that firebender’s confesion. Seems the Triple Threats knew that the warehouse was used as storage for Varricorp’s prototype weapons, but no one in the raid knew exactly what the weapons were going to be used for, least of all Tiriaq.”

The police chief raised an eyebrow. “Speaking of that kid, how did things go on Air Temple Island? Did you meet the new Avatar?”

“Yes,” Kaito replied tersely. Mako sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Kaito,” he said sadly, “she died seventeen years ago. I miss her too, but it’s time for us all to move past our grief. I’d hoped meeting her successor would help you understand that.”

“There’s nothing I need to understand,” Kaito said gruffly, standing to leave. “And nothing I need to move past. I’m fine, dad.”

“We both know that isn’t true,” Mako countered. “I know how it feels to lose a parent, Kaito. Like I told you after she died, if you need to talk-”

“And like I told you back then,” Kaito rebuked, “I don’t.”

Mako’s son stormed away, slamming the door shut behind him. Mako bowed his head and rubbed his temples. “What am I going to do with that boy, Korra?” he morosely asked the air.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
 _Xuezhen, United Republic. Rendezvous Point._  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“My name is Feng, mayor of Xuezhen.”

The man was tall and skinny, with a thin head perched atop a pencilly neck. A whispy moustache trailed away from his nostrils, and he was draped in steel grey robes. He was a mousy old man, and Qiang couldn’t help but feel a measure of distaste for him.

“It’s good to see you again, mayor Feng,” Zhi said with a bow. “How is the situation in Xuezhen?”

“Worse since you left,” Feng replied, grimacing. “The Triple Threats are muscling up for something big. I think they’re about to make their play.”

“Then we have no time to lose,” Zhi reasoned grimly.

Feng nodded. “Indeed. Follow me. I’ve gathered the last few honest officials this town has in a secluded shed a short walk away from here.”

He waved the group along, leading Qiang, Yuzuki, and Zhi to an old-yet-sturdy-looking metal shack a short distance away.

Feng opened the door and ushered the three teenagers inside. Qiang had only a second to realize that the shack was empty of any other people before the door slammed behind them and he heard the click of a lock.

Qiang whirled around and glared at Feng, who peered in at the group from a slot in the door. “What’s going on?” he demanded. “Let us out!”

“I’m afraid not,” Feng replied coldly. “My apologies, Zhi. The Triple Threats came to me with an offer I couldn’t refuse. By this time tomorrow, I will share complete control of this town with their local leadership. You three are going to stay put here until we’ve taken care of outstanding business. Don’t want you interfering with what needs to be done, you see.”

“And what will you do with us once you’re finished with this… ‘business?’” Zhi asked, gritting her teeth.

“I’m afraid you will all make tragic yet heroic sacrifices defending the town,” Feng chuckled grimly. “You’ll be heroes, of course. For whatever good it will do you.”

“You’ll regret this!” Yuzuki barked. “I belong to the Tooru family! They won’t just blindly accept whatever fake story you try to spin! They’ll investigate my death, learn the truth, and bring you down!”

Feng rolled his eyes as he turned to leave. “Even if that were true,” he ridiculed, “which I  _doub_ t, I hardly think I’ve anything to fear from a family of rich athletes. Marks for effort, in any case.”

Yuzuki’s scowl grew larger as Feng’s mocking laughter faded away into the distance.

“What was that about, Yuzuki?” Qiang asked, raising an eyebrow. “Who are the Tooru family? I’ve never heard of them.”

“You probably wouldn’t have, growing up sequestered in Shiyi,” Yuzuki sighed. “They’re my family. They’re a famous dynasty of athletes - probenders, specifically. The Toorus have arranged marriages and childbirths meticulously to have a wide stock of skilled benders of all stripes to carry on the family tradition.”

“But… you aren’t a bender at all,” Qiang noted.

“Yeah,” Yuzuki replied bitterly. “I know.”

Realizing that pressing the subject would be a poor decision, Qiang turned to Zhi.

“We need to get out of here,” he said. “If what that rat-viper said is true, we probably don’t have much longer before things start to get bloody.”

Zhi nodded. “The sun will set soon,” she said. “That’s probably when the fighting will start. If we can get out of here, we might be able to bring an end to things before they begin.”

“Do you have any ideas?”

“Not yet,” Zhi admitted sadly. “I suggest we meditate on a solution. I’m sure something will present itself.”

Qiang sighed. “It feels like doing nothing, but- but fine. I’ll try it.”

“You spiritual types go on ahead,” Yuzuki said, drawing her sword. “Meanwhile, I’ll try to find weak spots in this shack’s construction. It can’t be that well-put-together.”

Qiang sat facing Zhi, his legs crossed. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and began to meditate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_“Bring us in!”_

_“Asami made a hole, alright, but the bay doors just collapsed right back in on themselves. We’re not going to be able to squeeze this balloon through what little opening there is left.”_

_“Leave it to me,” Korra grinned. She leapt from the basket and lit a fire beneath her feet, keeping herself hovering in midair. Surging forth, she pounded her fists against the metal bay doors. She could sense the earthen impurities in the metal, clear as day, and she focused on those as she seized the metal and peeled it back like a piece of plastic packaging._

_Korra metalbent the doors back open and flew into the hangar on her jets of fire, beckoning her comrades to follow. The sounds of a skirmish and zaps of electricity could be heard from within. No doubt Asami was giving the Ozaist troops a good fight._

_Even Asami couldn’t handle things on her own, though. Luckily for her, backup had just arrived._

_“Everyone, support Asami and keep the Ozaists off my back!” said Korra. “I’m going to take down Suisei.”_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Qiang’s eyes snapped open. “I’ve got it!” he cried.

Zhi cracked her eye open and looked at him. “What is it?” she asked curiously.

Qiang stood up excitedly and faced the wall, rubbing his palms together. “I just had a vision,” he explained. “I don’t remember much of it, but I think Korra was trying to tell me something.”

“Korra?” Yuzuki repeated. “Avatar Korra? Your past life?”

“Right,” Qiang nodded. “I’ve been getting these flashes of something that happened when she was alive. I never remember everything I see in these visions, but something or other always sticks out. Something that I need to deal with whatever problem I’m facing.”

“Well, what did, uh, Korra show you this time?” Yuzuki asked, tilting her head.

Qiang flashed a grin. “How to metalbend.”

Before Zhi or Yuzuki could react, Qiang slammed his hands against the metal wall. The wall reverberated with a metallic “thwang,” and Qiang felt as if he could see the vibrations themselves, showing him the metal’s impurities. He focused on those impurities, manipulating them and forcing them to move.

It was harder than anything Qiang had ever attempted before. It felt familiar, like the earthbending he had always known, but at the same time completely alien, like nothing he had ever known.

He wondered if this was how Toph Beifong had felt when she first invented the art of metalbending.

Gritting his teeth and straining, Qiang forced the wall to rend in two, opening the metal like a package and leaving a hole large enough for he and the others to escape.

“Great job, Qiang!” Zhi grinned. “You’re a metalbender!”

“Not bad,” Yuzuki agreed, placing a hand on her hip.

Qiang knelt over and rested his hands on his knees, panting. “I sure hope that gets easier with practice,” he joked.

“Come on!” Zhi said, rushing through the opening. “Let’s get to Xiang and hurry into town! I know where the local Triple Threat headquarters is - with luck, we’ll still have time to stop this war before it starts!”

“Be right there,” Qiang huffed, out of breath. “Just gotta… get my wind back-”

“No time!” Zhi said testily. With a wave of her arm she caught Qiang in an air current, dragging him behind her. Qiang, caught off-guard, could do little except flail his arms helplessly as he was pulled along.

“Whoa! Hey! Zhi, this is not okay!” he protested.

“Settle down, Avatar,” Yuzuki cracked. “Just sit back and enjoy the ride.  _Some_  of us still have to walk.”

Qiang stuck out his tongue in response, and Yuzuki laughed jovially the entire way back to Xiang.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
 _Air Temple Island, Republic City_  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tiriaq gazed up at the silvery disc hanging in the sky. The night was illuminated by the sickly green glow of the spirit portal far in the distance. The cold waters of Yue Bay splashed against the rocks at the foot of the cliff on which he stood. For the first time in a long while, Tiriaq felt something approaching peace.

“You’d better not be thinking about making a break for it.”

Tiriaq looked behind him and scowled at what he saw. The policewoman - Hotaru - was glaring at him with her arms crossed. She’d been tailing him all day. Tiriaq was sick of it.

“‘Making a break for it?’” Tiriaq repeated. “Ain’t that a big tickle? You should be a comedian.” He rolled his eyes. “Where do you think I’d even go? We’re standing over a cliff.”

“We’re standing over  _water_ ,” Hotaru corrected. “You’re a waterbender. This is the perfect place for you to try and run. The moon’s even full. Your waterbending is at its strongest.”

“Oh, get bent!” Tiriaq snarled, clenching his fists. “Listen, doll, I’m a thief, not a liar! I promised the top cat with the eyebrows that I’d stay here and help ol’ Babyface with his bending, and that’s what I’m gonna do, dig?”

“And how does that benefit you exactly?” Hotaru asked, pointing a finger at Tiriaq accusingly. “You criminals are all alike! You’ll say whatever you need to in order to get what you want, and then as soon as you can you turn on anyone who shows you an ounce of kindness! You’re just like-” her expression softened and she glanced away briefly before returning her gaze to Tiriaq, as hardened as before. “You’re just like all the rest.”

Tiriaq raised an eyebrow. “This sounds like it’s more personal that you wanna admit,” he said. He sat down on the soft grass, legs crossed. “You wanna bash ears?”

“I’ve got nothing to say to you,” Hotaru rebuked him angrily.

Tiriaq sighed. “Look,” he said, “I ain’t interested in having you for an enemy. It’d make everyone’s lives easier and more pleasant if we weren’t at each other’s throats. We get to know each other, all that jazz, maybe we can come to an understanding. Plus, y’know, I prefer being able to take a walk without gettin’ stalked.”

Hotaru pursed her lips. “Fine,” she finally agreed. “I suppose it sometimes helps to tell someone.”

She sat down next to Tiriaq. “I’ll tell you why I hate criminals so much.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
 _Xuezhen, United Republic. Downtown._  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mayor Feng smirked as he shook the hand of the crime boss Lok. Everything had fallen perfectly into place. The other triads had been crushed, and Feng now had complete control over the city’s government. From now on, he would be the unopposed face of Xuezhen’s legitimate insitutions.

Lok was a burly, portly man whose unassuming appearance hid the heart and mind of a ruthless criminal. Few in Xuezhen dared to cross him directly. With the other gangs taken care of, “few” would soon become “none.”

“Pleasure doing business with you, scrawny,” Lok chuckled. “Want to head back into the base for some celebratory spritzers?”

“No thank you, my friend,” Feng said cheerfully. “I have many things to take care of. Policies to put forth… pardons to issue…”

“So you do,” Lok smiled. “Feng, I think this is the beginning of a long and beautiful-”

Lok was interrupted by the deep, rumbling bellow of a sky bison, dropping out of the air before their very eyes. Three people leapt from the bison, ready for a fight.

“More trouble,” Lok growled. “Take care of them!”

Lok’s guards rushed forth to fight the three strangers, but soon found themselves blown away by a blast of air produced by one of the trio, a bald young woman.

There was no time to react before the only boy in the group stomped the ground and bent a secure and tight trap of rocks around each of the guards. With a thrust of the boy’s palms, a similar prison rose up around Lok. His movements restricted, Lok found himself helpless, unable to perform any of the deadly waterbending techniques that had made him infamous.

Feng tried to make a break for it, but his escape was cut short as he found himself staring down the blade of a sword wielded by the last of the trio. With a few more quick movements from the boy, Feng was as trapped as his co-conspirators.

“I am Avatar Qiang!” the boy declared. “This town has been under the control of crime and corruption for far too long, and that ends today!”

“Zhi of the Air Nation,” the airbender introduced herself. “We sent a telegram to Republic City. The United Forces will be here in a few days to restore peace and order in Xuezhen.”

“It’s all over, Feng,” the swordswoman finished.

“P-please!” Feng sputtered. “You must understand! Lok is terrifying! He forced me to cooperate!”

“You lyin’ sonuva-” Lok growled.

“Listen!” Feng begged. “I beg you to spare me! I-I know things! I know what the Triple Threats are planning! Xuezhen is a waypoint for them to smuggle things into Republic City!”

“What are you talking about?” Qiang asked.

“If you promise to let me go, I’ll tell you everything,” Feng promised. “I’ll tell you what I know about the Triple Threats’ plans in Republic City!”

“You rat!” Lok barked.

Qiang glanced at Zhi. She seemed to understand what the Avatar was thinking, and replied with a nod. Qiang thrust his arms downward, and Feng’s prison receded to his feet, which remained trapped in place.

“Start talking,” Qiang ordered.

Feng let out a relieved breath.

“They’ve been using this city as a stop on a smuggling network running to Zaofu and beyond,” he explained. “For weeks the Triple Threats have been shipping a number of things to Republic City. Artifacts, scrolls, the like. Mostly things recovered from raids against the Red Lotus years ago.”

“What do the Triple Threats want with old scrolls?” Zhi questioned.

“They want the means to learn dangerous, old, and rare bending techniques,” answered Feng. “The Triple Threats are getting ready to bolster their operations, to challenge law enforcement openly and aggressively. The first step is to gain their strength, and then push the other triads out of every scrap of territory they can.”

Zhi’s eyes widened. “You mean-”

Feng nodded. “There’s going to be a war in Republic City’s gangland,” he said grimly. “And the first strike is set to be made in just a couple of days.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
 _Air Temple Island, Republic City_  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“I was born in Shu Jing, in the Fire Nation. My mother and father were both friendly and well-liked by the community. When I was in the capital city attending Kuzon Academy, they turned our home into a halfway house for convicts on parole to stay while in the process of reintegrating into society. They were kind, compassionate people, and they opened their hearts out to even the worst criminals without a second thought. They were too good-hearted. It was their undoing.

“There was a man. An airbender. He was dangerous and not entirely stable. The only reason he was even able to make parole was because my parents were willing to house and monitor him. The authorities trusted them. Mom and dad were said to be able to make any criminal turn over a new leaf with their influence. And for a while, it looked like that was true of this man.”

Hotaru’s hands and voice began to shake. “It was all a trick. The man killed my parents once they let their guard down and then stole everything of value that they owned. He was caught soon after, but it was too late for my parents. I went to live with my grandparents here in Republic City, and I’ve been here ever since.”

Hotaru’s lip trembled, and tears began to fall from her eyes. “That event turned my world upside-down. That man is the reason I chose to become a police officer. And it’s the reason I know that criminals are all the same. Untrustworthy, treacherous, opportunistic. I won’t believe for a second that you’re any different.”

Tiriaq was silent for a moment, before gazing up at the moon. “My parents were killed as well,” he said softly. Hotaru’s eyes darted to him.

“What?” she asked.

“It was about ten years ago now,” he said. “On a night with a full moon like this one. My parents were mugged in an alley. They fought back, and the mugger… he… he was a waterbender, and… well, when you’re impaled with ice, ain’t much chance of surviving.

“I’ve never felt safe since then. The whole world became a prison to me, with danger lurking everywhere. I made myself tough and strong so that I could take on any surprises life threw at me. I stole things because for a long while, the thrill of picking a pocket was the only thing that made me feel anything at all. Guess I just never stopped. I feel safe here, though. Like there’s a wall between myself and what’s out there. Full moons usually make me nervous as anything, but here… here I don’t feel nervous at all. Maybe bein’ here, helpin’ Babyface… maybe the top cat was right. Maybe it is gonna change me. Maybe for the better, I don’t know.”

His eyes met Hotaru’s, and he smiled. “Point is,” he said. “I guess I kinda understand what you’ve been through. Maybe you can’t trust me, but at the very least, maybe we can found a truce on that. Sound hip?”

Hotaru reciprocated his smile weakly. “Sounds hip,” she agreed.

Tiriaq punched her shoulder gently, and the laughter of the two began to echo through the night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
 _General Suki Memorial Prison, Republic City_  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kosuke lay dreadfully bored on his cell’s cot. Waiting for his trial was the most mind-numbingly dull thing he’d ever experienced. He’d imagined feeling anxious and full of stress wondering what the verdict would be - but if Kosuke was honest with himself, he already knew what it was. He would be found guilty, it was inevitable.

It was waiting for the judge to tell him so that was painful.

Nothing ever happened in prison. There was no excitement to speak of.

_pip_

_pip_

_BOOM_

The wall of Kosuke’s cell exploded apart with a crash and a bang. Through the smoke and rubble strode a tall, solid man with slicked-back hair dark as pitch and a long, braided goatee. A strange symbol was tattooed on the man’s forehead - it resembled a horizontal eye with three bars protruding from it.

“Nensho?!” Kosuke exclaimed. “I ain’t sayin’ I’m not glad to see you, but-”

“Do not speak,” Nensho ordered in a cold, metallic voice like iron. “Viper has need of you. The war will begin soon. As one of the triad’s top firebenders, your presence is invaluable. You will come with me.”

The prison’s alarms began to ring, and Kosuke didn’t have to think twice. “Right you are, pal!” he agreed. “Let’s book it, on the double!”

The two firebenders fled into the night, their destination unknown, but their purpose disconcerting.

It would not be long before they and the rest of Republic City were swept into a turf war on an exponential scale.

_**To Be Continued…** _


End file.
